


To Make You Feel My Love

by Mysoulatnight



Category: At Home with Myself and Bear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysoulatnight/pseuds/Mysoulatnight
Summary: This is a sexual fantasy written in first and second person involving light bondage.
Kudos: 1





	To Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first sexual fantasy fiction. Please kindly give me feedback on what you think/like. Constructive feedback is welcomed. If your feedback is negative and non-constructive, I would appreciate you refrain from posting.

“I want you to feel my love.” I stroke your hair, back of my fingers easing my way gently across your cheek. “Please let me.”

You freeze for one second then a quiet nod, slow and with a certain level of resolve. 

Almost instantly, I become visibly happy and lower my gaze to your left hand, which is in a fist now. I take your hand, feeling your fingers relaxing in mine: “You are nervous,” I say, “me too.” It is at that moment you look up to meet my eyes. There is an emotion in your dark eyes that reminds me of a summer lake – deep, warm and, tonight, with a current that seems unfamiliar and yet easily makes my heart skip a beat. “I really don’t want to screw this up,” a smile appears on my lips almost apologetically. “You won’t,” I hear you say good- naturedly. My insecurity melts away and a knowing smile appears on my face. I turn quiet and lead you to our bedroom. 

Once we are there, I pull you into a tight embrace. I can hear heartbeats in my ears but it is hard to tell whether it is mine or yours. “There are so many things I want to do to you,” I murmur in your ears barely able to contain my desire, “can I cover your eyes?” You give an agreeing sound then feel a silky surface covering your eyelids. 

“Take off your clothes.”

You hesitate only slightly before raising your hands to the center of your chest, unbuttoning your shirt. Even though you cannot see, you can feel my trailing gaze over every inch of your bare skin. It is a feast to just look. This sensation makes your shiver lightly, not just from the cold but from the heat in my gaze and the silent promise it holds. You let out a tiny breath. You feel a little nervous again, exposed, but not uncomfortable. You drop your shirt on the floor. Knowing that you are standing on the edge of our bed, you sit down and allow yourself to ask: “Can you undress the rest?”

The slight shake in your voice barely escapes either of us. “With pleasure, my love.” You swear that you hear a smirk in my voice but stop yourself from making a smart-ass come-back. “Just you wait,” you think to yourself. You then feel soft fingers pulling down your pants, lingering along your thighs longer than it is necessary. You sense that I am kneeling in front of you, eager gaze brushing along your thighs and crotch. Knowing that you cannot see me makes it easier to allow myself to feel, to want and to devour. I want to devour. You pretend not to know the hungry look in my eyes but somewhere in you, you know. 

“I want you on the bed, on your knees.” I say. Modesty is not why we are here, so you oblige. You wait for a few slow seconds then feel my weight on the bed. “There are so many things I want to do to you. You have no idea.” You hear me utter those words quietly again. “Let me know if you want to stop. To hurt you is the last thing I want.” You can hear it then – the slight shiver in my voice mirroring the one in yours earlier. “I know. I trust you.” You assure me. 

Soft fingertips land on your neck then your back like butterflies – then kisses – gentle kisses that are little by little melting the distance between us. Your senses are heightened. You feel treasured and admired, but from a distance, you can sense something dangerous approaching, a hunger in me – a hunger to claim and to conquer. You feel a warm current in your groin. You close your eyes, anticipating.

Then, silence and the touches disappear. From the sound of fabric shuffling not far from you, you can tell that I am taking off my clothes. A pair of cuff closes in around your wrists and ankles as I move behind you, bare skin and nipples brushing against your body briefly. You think of the fact that we are almost both naked now and feel warm in your cheek.

My fingers are back, and your bra strap loosened. A slight moan is heard behind you, a sign of satisfaction. My warm body presses on your back. Suddenly the room feels hot and our throats are tight. Then your hardened nipples are caught in between fingers and twisted slightly. You lengthen your neck a bit and bite back a moan but they keep coming. “Beautiful,” I whisper. My voice seems lower now, sweet with a layer of dripping lust. “And all mine. You cannot escape now.” I cup your breast and the grip on your nipple tightens. “I have been eyeing them,” I admit, “imagining caressing your breast under your shirt against your will.” Your face feels hot again and you almost feel glad that your face is hidden under the cover.

“I want to see more of you. Make a mess out of you.” You flush once more, but this time with pride – proud of what you are sharing me, what we are able to share with each other. Then you can feel your underwear pulled down from your legs, hanging at your ankle. My left hand lingers on your tormented nipple while the other travels down to your belly then to the inside of your thigh, messaging the curly soft hair between your legs. Unexpectedly, your bud has been brushed against - then again - and again. It has become too effortful to hold back moans now, so they are set free and echo in the room. 

I let out a satisfied moan like a cat being fed her favorite treat. “You are wet. I want to taste you. Let me…” I plead impatiently. You oblige. Surprised, you feel your legs spread and ankles attached to a spreader bar. You are on your back now with your arms over your head. “There is nowhere to escape now,” I murmur, “you are all mine.”

Tonight, the timidness has been dropped and leaves a raw need to get closer and to feel. You smell luxurious and thick like honey. You feel small kisses and nibbles on the inside of your thighs, deliberately avoiding where you really want to be touched. “Please…” you plead, not caring to hide the want in your voice. 

Then you feel it, a long generous lick along your entrance and bud. A shock shoots up your spin and you shiver. When the tongue leaves, it feels cold somehow.

“You taste so good,” I moan. 

A rhythmic dance between lovers - long and firm lick, hot tongue pressed against your vagina, then gentle tongue stroke across your bud. Shiver and moan, it is hard to tell who they are coming from. You can feel the hot current in your groin building up, carrying you over to where your rational mind would not have allowed you to go. 

“Come in. I want more,” you don’t hesitate to finish that breathless sentence, “I want you”. 

There it is, and I forget how to breathe. An electric current washes over me. “How am I supposed to resist that?” I whisper. You can tell that a joy radiates in my voice. I pull your eye mask down and drag you into a hungry and sloppy kiss – the first kiss tonight. You can taste your own sex on my tongue. Then it dawns on you how much I have wanted this taste, your taste. 

“I love you,” I say quietly, so quiet that it sounds like a sigh. But you knew. You knew already. 

A firm finger enters into you – and press. I press my tongue into your nectar. You moan loudly now like a broken song. When the finger leaves, it feels empty somehow till a vibrator enters. Before you can conjure up a feeling about this invasion, a continuous vibration connects to the rest of your body. A lustful moan comes up from your throat which you could hardly recognize it is yours. Tears come to your eyes, and your body is shaking. 

“My goodness, if only you can see yourself through my eyes. You are beautiful. I want to see you come.” I whisper a hot breath into your ears, and you see the hungry look in my eyes. It is becoming hard to form a coherent thought and you can feel yourself getting closer to the edge. 

“But on a second thought, let’s savor.” I pull the vibrator out of you and stop licking. You let out a frustrated groin, not caring that your want is as naked as your body. 

“I want you to watch.”

I reach my hand down to my own vulva and I know I am wet, very much so. I am close to coming just from watching, touching and tasting you. I press a vibrator against my clitoris and instantly begin to moan. Knowing that you are naked next to me watching intently, I am close to the edge already. 

“I want you to suck my nipple.” It does not sound like a request but a knowing statement. 

I climb on top of you and feel your soft lip close in on my nipple. You are biting knowing that it might leave a mark tomorrow. I try to maintain eye contact for as long as I can, watching you lick, nibble, suck, and bite. The scent of sex has grown thick in the room. I arch my neck to moan loudly. My moan becomes frantic, and I am shaking uncontrollably. My pupil is dilating. Sweet sweet climax washes over me. 

I lean forward for another kiss. I can’t help but bite my lower lip in anticipation. “Now it’s your turn to put on a show.” I help you up into a chair in front of the mirror, legs still spread and wrists in bondage. I turn on the light and watch intently. I then begin sucking on your neck, playing with your nipple with my left hand and pressing a vibrator against your clitoris with my left. “What a sight,” I look up at you hungrily in between suck and bites.

You watch. You feel vulnerable, exposed, embarrassed even but you cannot look away. It does not take long until the hot pressure in your groin becomes too much and you moan frantically, spread legs shaking. Then you feel it, a sweet release of all the sexual pressure in your body. You want to yell, scream and not sure if you did already. You ride on this wave of sensual energy for a few seconds then sigh longingly. Slowly you come to your senses and you realize that your ankles and wrists are freed. I am facing you, smiling. 

“You were incredible!” I exclaim and giggle. “I felt your passion. I knew it was always there.” I lower myself so that our eyes can look into each other. You swear that you can see stars in my smiling eyes.

“I love you too,” you whisper as I close in to lick your full lip and we kiss sweetly.


End file.
